


early bird, night owl, exhausted crow

by kagstsukki (SkylarkOfTheMoon)



Series: A Bed for Three [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarkOfTheMoon/pseuds/kagstsukki
Summary: companion piece to 'A Bed for Three' but can be read standaloneYou're either an early bird or a night owl, but in Kageyama's case he is some form of an overly exhausted crow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kageyama Rare Pair Week Day 3: Sharing a Blanket

Kindaichi likes waking up early to see the city stirring awake from its slumber-a cold, soft blue morning slowly transitioning with the rise of the sun into something bright and cheery. Winter mornings are the best. A pleasant chill is in the air, the kind of chill that makes him want to stay in bed forever and snuggle into the warm blanket with his boyfriends. 

Unfortunately, mornings also meant morning classes and according to the digital clock by the table he has thirty minutes to get ready and attend his 8am Social Science class. 

He sits up, cold air brushing against his bare shoulders as he reluctantly untangles himself from the blankets. His muscles ache with lethargy, wanting nothing more than to stay in that warm cocoon, but he forces himself to move. It's his last lecture before finals next week and he needs to pass it lest he wants to get delayed from graduation. 

None of them bothered to put on pajamas last night, content with sharing body warmth through bare skin. He immediately regrets the decision when he gets out of bed and gets a full-body chill. 

Kindaichi steps around the pile of clothes occupying their bedroom floor. Usually the three of them are neat and organized, but last night had been wild if the bite marks and scratches on his back and neck were anything to go by. 

Just as he's about to pull on a pair of pants that is hopefully his he hears the bed creak. Kunimi is patting the empty spot he left on the middle of the bed. His hand makes contact with Kageyama's head instead. With a soft grumble, Kunimi pulls him closer, nuzzling into soft, black hair. Kageyama mumbles something in his sleep and burrows into Kunimi's chest. 

Kindaichi practically melts at the sight. Why were his boyfriends so cute? 

He finishes dressing up and gets ready to head out. 

"Kindaichi?"

He stops, hand already on the doorknob and turns around to see a bleary-eyed Kageyama looking at him. 

"Come back soon," he says softly before snuggling against Kunimi who sighs softly. 

\- 

Kindaichi bolts home the moment his professor announces dismissal. 

\- 

Kunimi likes the nighttime, when it feels like the entire city is winding down to a soft lull, a vast difference from the peals of noise that usually covers it during the daytime. It's perfect during winter when he can watch snow drift slowly from the sky as he stays inside in their warm apartment. 

He has been awake since 1am working on an essay. The words blur in front of him but he keeps on typing. There will be time to revise his typos and incoherent ramblings later. For now, he just needs to see if he can reach the minimum page limit. Then, all that will be left is to e-mail it to his professor the following morning, which is technically right now since it's 5:27am, but Kunmimi firmly believes that it is not the next morning until he has breakfast. 

The apartment is silent except for the sound of his typing and clicking. The sofa in their small living room is made of synthetic leather that shifts and squeaks with every small movement. He prefers it over a soft one though because the discomfort makes it hard for him to fall asleep and thus, he is able to stay awake during this time. Although, it isn't good for his back, which is aching from his fifth day of his cramming marathon for finals week. Fortunately, this is his last requirement for the semester and he can spend the next nights snuggled up to his warm boyfriends. 

Kunimi stops typing momentarily when he hears the peals of an alarm going off. There is a thump from the bedroom, followed by padding footsteps, doors opening and closing followed by the hiss of a shower. 

The sunlight shifts in the window, the soft blue of the living room giving way to a warm pink color. Kunimi finishes off his essay, correcting typos and rearranging sentences to make more sense. A second alarm resounds through the apartment just as he opens up a new e-mail template. 

He sends the essay to his professor who is one of those that doesn't even question why the time stamp says it was sent around 5 in the morning. Another thump from their bedroom, footsteps, door opening and two screams coming from the direction of the bathroom. Kunimi chuckles quietly to himself. It's not like those two haven't seen each other's naked bodies before. What's with the reaction?

Kunimi shuts down his laptop and sets it aside. When he stands up to stretch, his bones make a cracking noise in protest. He groans and shuffles into the kitchen to start breakfast. 

Kindaichi stumbles soon after, hair down and plastered wet to his forehead. Kageyama follows him afterwards, red in the face. He is still in his pajamas and the blanket from their room is wrapped around him like a cape. 

Kunimi ushers them into the kitchen where the simple breakfast he made awaits them. He swipes off the blanket from Kageyama's shoulders and folds it neatly before stacking it on the sofa. 

Kageyama and Kindaichi thank him for the food and digs in. 

"Now it's morning," Kunimi says to himself as he picks up his chopsticks and starts eating breakfast. 

-

Kageyama leans heavily on the door to their apartment, breathing heavily. The elevator of their apartment building was busted today, forcing him to take six flights of stairs. Usually taking the stairs would be no problem for him, but the combination of three lectures, an exam and their last volleyball training of the semester has left him utterly exhausted. 

He fumbles for his keys and pushes the door open. Once inside, he slams it shut, throws his school bag and gym bag to the ground and falls to his knees in front of the sofa. He lays his head on the cushions in his and groans into the leathery surface. He should really talk to Kunimi and Kindaichi about getting a new one. Leather isn't exactly ideal for naps despite the aesthetic it adds to the apartment. 

Kageyama looks at the wall clock. Practice ended earlier today since it was the beginning of winter break. Kindaichi had to go for a grocery run and sent him ahead when he noticed his exhaustion. Kunimi has a part-time job as a library assistant. They won't be home for another half hour and it's his turn to make dinner tonight. 

His body protests when he tries to stand up, too tired to even lift a finger. He stays in his awkward kneeling position, eyes drifting close until he falls asleep. 

\- 

There is something wrapped around his knees and shoulders. He feels himself being moved from his position and lied gently on the sofa. A pillow is pushed under his head and something warm and fuzzy blankets his body. A hand brushes his cheek and his eyes flutter open to see a spiky blur in front of him. 

"Kindaichi?"

"Hey." The hand on his cheek moves to brush away his bangs. The sharpness of his eyes contrasts the soft fondness in them as he looks at Kageyama. "You can go back to sleep."

Kageyama tries to sit up. "But dinner-"

"I got it," Kunimi calls from the kitchen. He points the spatula in his hand at Kageyama. "Stay there. I'll bring dinner to you. We can watch in front of the TV."

"The sofa will get dirty," Kindaichi points out, frowning. 

"We'll clean it up," Kageyama promises, tugging at the hem of his shirt and looking up at him pleadingly with wide, blue eyes. Kunimi shoots him a pout, hands on his hips. 

Kindaichi has always been weak to both of them.

"Fine."

After some adjustment, the three of them end up curled under the blanket, bowls of katsudon warming their laps. A comedy show is playing on the TV--something about a group of friends bonding over science, comic books and video games.

Kunimi laughs at the science jokes, kicking Kindaichi when he calls him a 'smartass.'

Kindaichi laughs at video game references, kicking Kunimi when he calls him a 'nerd.'

Kageyama doesn't understand any references, but he likes hearing them laugh. He places a hand on each of their knees to stop them from kicking each other. It's enough to make them behave, both too busy blushing from the touch. 

The show changes into something different--a show about a magical library and its keepers. It's about three eccentric individuals somehow coming together despite their differences and misunderstandings to form a tight-knit team. Kageyama likes this one better. 

Their bowls are empty on the coffee table but neither of them make a move to clean it, all too content with just staying with each other. Kageyama tugs more of the blankets towards him. Kindaichi and Kunimi move closer against him. Kunimi lays across their laps and Kageyama rests his head on Kindaichi's shoulder. 

Tomorrow morning is the official start of their winter break. Kindaichi doesn't have to wake up early for his first class. Kunimi doesn't have to pull any all-nighters anymore. Kageyama can finally take a rest surrounded by the two people he loves most and the two people who loves him back. 

All three of them together under the blanket is all they could ever ask for.


End file.
